


The Fire Man, Take Three

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [150]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your son's got quite a gift, man, and I have no problem encouraging it <i>and</i> keeping him safe in the process."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Man, Take Three

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 July 2016  
> Word Count: 501  
> Written for: Lula_Loops  
> Prompt: 13. things you said at the kitchen table  
> Summary: "Your son's got quite a gift, man, and I have no problem encouraging it _and_ keeping him safe in the process."  
>  Spoilers: Post-series, set roughly 4 weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Sequel to: [The Fire Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7465185) and [The Fire Man, Take Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7482882)  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: As I've said before, my D20 is very perverse. This story once again is supposed to be about Jacob Shay and Charles Powell, but I have serious issues writing the two of them together in any way, shape, or form. So I went back to this little series to deal with it. I like that James has been added into the narrative here, just another way to show that these people are coming to rely on each other more and more with time.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Damien grins as he comes into the kitchen to find Jacob busily coloring with James. "Well, you two look like you're having fun. Got room for me to join you? Or is this a Shay men thing?"

Jacob giggles as James rolls his eyes. "No, we're just coloring while Daddy waits to start dinner."

"That's right! It's your daddy's turn to make dinner tonight." Damien points toward James and does an exaggerated stage whisper. "Is he a good cook? Is it safe to eat?"

That just makes Jacob giggle even more. James rolls his eyes, fighting his own grin. "You know, I'm right here and can hear you."

"Yeah, I know. It's not like I was trying to be sneaky," Damien replies as he grabs a bag of chips and a beer, then joins them at the table. "If I was being sneaky…" His words trail off as he gets a faraway look in his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, I got nothing. Sorry."

"I should make _you_ make dinner tonight for that," James replies as he gets up to start cooking.

"So what are we having tonight? Do you need any help? Or should I just keep you both company?"

"I'm making stir fry, and no, I don't need help."

Damien chuckles and takes a swallow of his beer. "So, Jacob, how goes the drawing? You have any more issues like we talked about?"

Jacob grins broadly and shakes his head. "Nope! The fire man stayed away. I guess he's afraid of you."

"You're darned right, he's afraid of me."

James coughs slightly as he starts to prep for dinner. "You know, I could use some help after all. You still up for it, Thorn?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Damien replies, hearing the shift in tone in the other man's words. He leans across the table to ruffle Jacob's hair, then gets up to help out. As he starts slicing veggies, he quirks a curious brow at James. "Go ahead and ask. I've got nothing to hide."

"Who's the fire man?"

Damien licks his lips, then lowers his voice enough for only James to hear him. "Charles Powell's ghost, but I took care of it."

"Is _that_ what he meant?" James glances over at his son, frowning slightly. "Those drawings of his…"

"Yeah, I know. Your son's got quite a gift, man, and I have no problem encouraging it _and_ keeping him safe in the process. I will keep burning the drawings of Powell as they come up, but I don't think they will any longer. I want Jacob to feel empowered by his gift, and I think what we did helps with that."

James glances over to see Jacob coloring again, the tip of his tongue sticking out with his concentration. "Yeah, I get what you mean. Thank you for that. I'm glad he has you to come to if Patrick and I aren't available."

"He's a good kid. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe."


End file.
